


House and Home

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: After defeating the Chronicoms, Mack decides it's time to build a home with his family.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	House and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [26stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/gifts).



> This is for AOS Ships It All day 2 and using the requested fall prompt of "leaves."

Mack knew that the first thing he should do after is plan a new future for Shield. He was the director after all, and they had just managed to save the world. Again. This time from time traveling Chronicoms. There was a long list of things that needed to be accomplished.

The first thing he actually did was take Flint for tacos.

It seemed like a small thing, but he had promised. When he told Yoyo his plan, she just smiled and asked where they were going. 

He loved her so much.

Having a ready partner for all his adventures was all he could want. That she was smart, beautiful, and talented also just made things that much better. And now they had a whole new future to look forward to.

It didn’t take long to get settled into a new normal that included Flint. Of course it did. From the moment they had first met him in the future, he had become a part of their little family unit. Mack couldn’t be more pleased about this. In the midst of rebuilding Shield to something even better than before, Mack and Yoyo took Flint around and taught him all about his new world.

Yoyo’s eyes lit up as she watched Flint take in everything around him. Flint didn’t go so far as to hug a tree, but he looked like he wanted to. Mack though couldn’t take his eyes off of his girlfriend. Flint’s delight was echoed in her laugh, and Mack knew then what he wanted. A home. With her. 

That night as Yoyo was drifting to sleep, he brought it up. 

“I’ve been thinking. With Flint going off to the new Academy, he’s going to want a nice place to come home to on weekends.”

Yoyo cuddled up in her favorite spot. “Hmm, do you think so? He’ll probably want to hang out with his friends there.”

“Maybe. But we’re his family now. He’ll want to spend some time with us I’m sure.”

“Probably,” Yoyo said sleepily. “We’re cool kind-of-parents.”

“I had an idea…”

“Hmmm?”

“We should buy a house.”

Yoyo picked up her head to look in his face. “A house? To live in?”

Mack raised his eyebrows. “Why not? It would be nice to get away from work sometimes. And Flint would have a real place to come home to. A place just for us. For our family.”

Tears formed in Yoyo’s eyes. “I think that sounds good.” She laid her head back down again. “All of it.”

It didn’t take long for them to find the perfect place. It wasn’t huge; they didn’t feel like they needed tons of space. They also knew they’d be gone for long stretches of times, so they didn’t want to have to pay a fortune for the occasional Shield-approved caretaker to keep up with things.

Once they closed on the house and moved some furniture in, they brought Flint to see it. Flint was very confused when they pulled into the driveway and got out of the car.

“What’s this guys?”

“It’s our new house,” Mack said.

“Hey, congrats!” Flint offered Yoyo and Mack hugs. “You’ll let me come visit? Right?”

“I don’t think you understand Pebbles. This is  _ our _ new house.” 

Flint looked at them, then looked at the house, then back at them. “So you’re saying…”

Yoyo stepped forward. “We know you will be at the Academy most of the time, but we wanted you to have a place to come home to. If you wanted.”

“Are you kidding? This will be amazing,” Flint said excitedly.

“We were hoping you’d say that,” Mack said. 

Flint did spend a lot of weekends at the Academy, and Mack joked with Yoyo that they were empty nesters before they had even begun the nest. But Flint also came home some, and Mack loved spending time with his family.

One weekend, in fall, Flint came home and was amazed to see the big tree in the front yard was losing its leaves. 

“Is that tree sick?” he asked.

“What?” Mack looked out where Flint was looking. “No. That’s normal. Leaves fall from the trees in the fall, and then the trees are naked for winter, and then the leaves grow back in the spring.”

“Wow.” Flint was amazed. “Where do the leaves go?”

“Well, nowhere, unless we rake them up.”

Flint was still confused. “Rake?”

“Don’t look at me,” Yoyo said. “We didn’t really have seasons in Colombia.”

“Well, I guess it’s time for a family lesson on raking.”

Mack took the rake and showed Flint and Yoyo how to move the leaves into one big pile, and they took turns raking. Flint and Yoyo both agreed it was way more exhausting than they had anticipated.

“Oh, but I haven’t shown you guys the best part yet.” Mack piled the leaves up as high as possible, then ran and jumped into the pile.

Flint and Yoyo were laughing hysterically at the sight of Mack jumping into the pile of leaves. Flint hurried to pile the leaves up again, then ran and jumped in. Yoyo tried next, laughing the entire time.

The trio spent the afternoon piling the leaves then jumping into them. Finally, Mack showed the other two how to actually bag up the leaves for pickup.

All three of them were exhausted that evening. They cleaned up, ate, and got ready for bed. 

“Ugh,” Mack groaned when putting his arms around Yoyo in bed, “I forgot how sore that can make your arms.”

“That’s weird, my arms seem fine,” Yoyo said. “Maybe you should get a robotic pair.”

“Very funny.”

“Still, it was nice,” Yoyo continued. “We made good memories. Really made it feel like home.”

Mack smiled. “Then mission accomplished.”

He could feel Yoyo’s breathing slowing down, indicating she was falling asleep. Mack reflected on how good his life was. There were times in the past that he didn’t even think he would survive, much less have a home and a family.

Mack stroked her hair gently. “I love you Elena.”

“I love you too,” she murmured.

He knew that this peace likely wouldn’t last, it never did. But still, it was nice to be settled and home.


End file.
